Siofra
Princess Siofra is a main character within the Winx Club - Act Two series. She is the youngest child of Queen Aisha and King Nex. Personality Siofra is a very well-mannered and polite person. She speaks with a soft voice, is very reserved and respectful towards her elders and those of higher authority. She is relatively passive and gentle with a particular disdain for sports and direct conflict. She also has a bit of an inferiority complex as she knows that her mother greatly enjoys sports and often believes that she favors her older siblings due to them sharing common interests and generally being more like her. Though she will often avoid talking about such issues, Siofra primarily believes that she was a mistake who somehow ended up being the complete opposite of both her parents, even when that is not the case. Her feelings of inferiority can even cause her to become envious of her siblings to uncharacteristically high degrees, even to the point where said envy will override her pride in them. Despite her self-loathing and inferiority complex, Siofra genuinely cares for those around her. Even though she thinks of herself as a mistake, she still strives to become a child worthy of her parents' pride and a person that others can look up to. As such, Siofra is very studious and enjoys learning about as many things as she can, especially history. Many of her classmates describe her as having "a serene aura" as they find it easy to relax around her. Her oldest sister Ezili even believes Siofra to be the one who gives her and many of the denizens of Andros a reason to defend their realm. Coupled with her hydromancy ability, Siofra is considered to be the embodiment of Andros' foresight: a being who can remain calm and impartial enough to see ahead clearly and react accordingly. Appearance |-|ROYAL ATTIRE = |-|CIVILIAN = |-|MAGIC WINX = Magical Abilities :Main Article: Morphix Siofra has inherited her mother's Morphix powers and was the only one out of her siblings to do so, though, rather than being of a pink or light fuchsia color, Siofra's Morphix comes in a deeper shade of violet. As expected, Siofra can use her Morphix in numerous ways by either molding it into anything she wishes or using it in its purest, liquid-like state. Though, due to her absolute disdain for direct confrontation, Siofra prefers to use her Morphix in more defensive ways by having it molded into different types of shields and barricades of varying sizes. The only times in which Siofra will willingly form her Morphix into anything resembling a weapon is if she is fully confident that she can properly defend with it; even if it forces her into a situation where direct confrontation is necessary. She also possesses the magical ability to manipulate tidal forces, which, in turn, gives her control over oceans and water as a whole. At her strongest, Siofra is capable of rising tide levels; inducing high or low tides to their most severe levels, however, Siofra prefers to use her tidal magic to strengthen any allies that may benefit from higher or lower tides. For instance, Siofra will often work together with her siblings so that she may strengthen their magic, acting as a buffer. Another interesting aspect of Siofra's powers is her ability foresee images of future events through watery surfaces. She has had this ability the longest out of all the others, since early childhood, and due to the accuracy of the images she sees, many consider her as the personification of Andros' collective foresight. This ability of hers was dubbed is known as Hydromancy and, to help focus on the images better, Siofra was given the Coral Pendant of Andros by her aunt, Mermaid Queen Tressa, just before leaving for Alfea. Curiosities *'Birthday:' April 11th *'Astrological Sign:' Griffin *'Favorite Food:' Seafood! *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Practicing Her Hydromancy (and Studying Ancient Texts) *'Ideal Boyfriend:' "Someone who's patient, kind, curious; just someone who's willing to listen and help if they can." *'Best Friend:' N/A *'Favorite Movies:' Anything Animated *'Loves:' "Learning about the past. It's almost like solving a mystery!" *'Favorite Type of Music:' Future Funk *'Favorite Spell:' N/A Trivia *The name Siofra is a feminine Irish name that means elf or sprite. **Siofra is also the name that Aisha was referred to in Winx Club's Irish dub. Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Characters Category:Characters (WCA2) Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Andros Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Royalty